Galvanize/Transcript
: DEREK: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : KEN: Kira, you forgot all the research you did for that boy you like. : DEREK: We're not leaving without it. : PETER: Somebody really doesn't want our hands in there... ( ) : ARGENT: We're gonna need a lot more help. : STILES: Lydia's got sort of a talent... ( ) : LYDIA: I'm psychic. ( ) : DEATON: You opened a door. ( ) : DEATON: It will draw them here, like a beacon. ( )' BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : RAFAEL: Bring him around back. And keep it quiet-- no one needs to know except for the people who absolutely need to know. : MELISSA: Oh, here we go... : STILINSKI: Hey! He is not coming in. : RAFAEL: This is the only hospital that will take him. : STILINSKI: What about County? : RAFAEL: You'd be surprised how fast things fill up when a guy like this needs surgery... : MELISSA: scoffing They turfed him to us? : STILINSKI: Yeah, if County doesn't want to operate on him-- : RAFAEL: interjecting Then somebody has to. : MELISSA: Somebody needs to do his pre-op interview... : RAFAEL: Who usually does that? : MELISSA: ...Me. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: the phone Get your ass down here now! We have a job to do. : SCOTT: the phone Dude, I'm already in bed! And aren't we getting a little old for this...? : STILES: the phone We do this for Coach! : SCOTT: the phone I thought we did this ''to Coach...'' : STILES: the phone Whatever, okay? You know he needs this! He lives for this stuff. He loves it! : SCOTT: the phone But it's the middle of the night. : STILES: the phone Which means it's after midnight and officially Mischief Night-slash-Day, and, by perfectly awesome coincidence, it also happens to be Coach's birthday. So, if you are not down here in five seconds, I will destroy you, okay? And I mean five, four, three, two-- : SCOTT: smirking One. : STILES: I hate you! BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : RAFAEL: Try to keep in mind exactly what this guy's capable of-- he's a former engineer who decided to walk onto a school bus with a shrapnel bomb. He left four students dead and a fifth with no legs. : MELISSA: Just out of curiousity, have any of his psychiatrists made any progress? : RAFAEL: I'm told he says the same thing almost every day-- when he gets out, he's going to do it again... and this time, he's going to get it right. : MELISSA: Mr. Barrow, do you understand that scar tissue has formed around a piece of shrapnel that remains in your body from a previous injury and that it is now blocking vital functions? : BARROW: Yes. : MELISSA: Do you understand that we must put you under general anesthesia tomorrow morning in order to remove the obstruction? : BARROW: Do the kids still pull pranks the day before Halloween? : MELISSA: You mean Mischief Night? : BARROW: Where I'm from, we called it Hell Night. Hmmm. : BARROW: And yes, I understand. : MELISSA: Do you have any allergies to any medications? : BARROW: No. : MELISSA: Are you taking any medications other than the ones listed here? : MELISSA: Temazepam, Divalproex? : BARROW: I just take what they give me. : MELISSA: I'm going to need to listen to his heart... : MELISSA: In. And out. In. In. : BARROW: Why don't you just ask the question you really want to ask? : MELISSA: ...Why did you do it? : BARROW: I saw their eyes. Their eyes were glowing. I saw them. : BARROW: I saw their eyes! Their eyes were glowing! Their eyes were glowing! THEIR EYES WERE GLOWING! TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: You're back in school? : ETHAN: No, just to talk. : STILES: Oh, that's kind of a change of pace for you guys. Usually you're just hurting, maiming, and killing... : AIDEN: You need a pack. We need an Alpha. : STILES: scoffing Yeah, absolutely not! That's hilarious, though. : AIDEN: You came to us for help-- we helped. : STILES: incredulously You beat his face into a blood pulp! That's not helping-- in my opinion, that's actually counter-productive. : SCOTT: Why would I say yes? : AIDEN: We'd add strength. We'd make you more powerful. There's no reason to say no. : ISAAC: I can think of one... Like, the two of you holding Derek's claws while Kali impaled Boyd. : ISAAC: In fact, I don't know why we're not impaling them right now. : AIDEN: growling You want to try? : SCOTT: Sorry, but they don't trust you... And neither do I. : ETHAN: sighing What now? : ETHAN: No. No way. : AIDEN: We never finished... : ETHAN: And we don't have to! : AIDEN: What if I want to? : ETHAN': You-you seriously want to go back to high school? : ETHAN: Is this about Lydia? : AIDEN: This is about getting Scott to change his mind! We're not just Betas anymore, we're Omegas-- the bitches. Remember? When everyone we've screwed over finds out we don't have a pack anymore, what do you think is going to happen? We're dead on our own. : ETHAN: That's still better than being back in high school. I'm not doing it. No way. : ETHAN: What? : ETHAN: sighing I'm not taking math. : AIDEN: I'll take it for you. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: All right, that's my face! : STILES: Hey, dude! Good decision, buddy! Good Alpha decision. : SCOTT: I hope so... : STILES: No, you know so. Then I can take-- : STILES: What are you looking at? : SCOTT: Me? : STILES: You. You looking at her? : SCOTT: Her? Who her? : STILES: Her her-- Kira. You like her? : SCOTT: No. I mean,... : SCOTT: Yeah. Yeah, she's okay. She's new. : STILES: So, ask her out. : SCOTT: Now? : STILES: Yes, now. : SCOTT: Right now? : STILES: exasperatedly Right now, Scott! I don't think you get it, yet. You're an Alpha. You're the apex predator! Everyone wants you! You're like the hot girl that every guy wants. : SCOTT: confused The hot girl? : STILES: You are the hottest girl! : ISAAC: ...Yes, you are. : COACH: Peek-a-boo! : COACH: scoffing That's all you've got? That's it? : COACH: SON OF A BITCH! : COACH: Mischief Night! Devil's Night! I don't care what you call it-- you little punks are evil! : COACH: You think it's funny, every Halloween my house gets egged? : COACH: A man's house is supposed to be his castle! Mine's a frickin' omelette! : COACH: Oh, this? We're gonna do this again? I don't think so! : COACH: ..."Happy birthday, love Greenberg." : DANNY: whispering What are you doing? : LYDIA: whispering There's a fly! BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : DR. VANDENBURG: Anybody else here think I should just make a minor slip and let this bastard bleed out on the table? : DR. VANDENBURG: That's just a little surgical humor, Melissa. Relax. : DR. VANDENBURG: Clamp, please... : DR. VANDENBURG: Suction. : DR. VANDENBURG: Let's see what we have here... : DR. VANDENBURG: Oh! Okay. That's... That's-that's not shrapnel... : DR. VANDENBURG: Uh, ten blade? : DR. VANDENBURG: What's the problem? You're missing your ten blade? : MELISSA: Doctor... : MELISSA: Doctor, I think you should see this... : MELISSA: I really think you should see this... : DR. VANDENBURG: Ah! : RAFAEL: Move! Move! : MELISSA: He's gone... Barrow's gone. : MELISSA: You're going to be okay. Stay with me. DEREK'S LOFT : PETER: Ow! Don't you have any anesthetic? : DEREK: smugly Yup. : PETER: Well, are you at least going to tell me what I risked life-- and digit-- for? : DEREK: I'm going to show you. : DEREK: After the fire, that's all that was left of her... : PETER: Talia. : PETER: I can't decide if that's touching or morbid. : PETER: I guess the real question is... What are you planning on doing with them? : DEREK: I have to ask her something, and, from what I've heard, this is the only way it's possible. : PETER: You gotta be kidding me! : DEREK: smirking Why do you think I sewed your finger back on? BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: Sheriff? Sheriff. : STILINSKI: Hey. : MELISSA: These dead flies everywhere? They came out of Barrow-- out of his tumor. : STILINSKI: Is that even possible? : MELISSA: Maggots can come from the body-- it's called myiasis. But, from the stomach? It's not likely. : MELISSA: And, there's something else... Last night, he told me why he killed those teenagers. : STILINSKI: Yeah, I know. I read the report. "Glowing eyes." : MELISSA: We know a few kids that fit that description... : RAFAEL: Listen up, everyone! The stolen ambulance has been spotted. Corner of Truman and Spaulding. : STILINSKI: ...That's three blocks from the school. Let's go! Go! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LYDIA: Oh no. I don't think so. There's no way you come back here after two weeks of nothing, with your cute little smile, the dark eyes, the brooding forehead, the muscles... and suddenly we're ripping each other's clothes off in Coach's office. No way. It's not gonna happen. : AIDEN: ...Guidance office? : LYDIA: eagerly Okay. : STILES: Wait a minute, wait a minute! The William Barrow? The Shrapnel Bomber? Spotted nearby? : STILINSKI: A little closer than nearby, actually... : RAFAEL: How do we get down to the basement? I need to know where every entrance is-- I don't want anyone coming in or out of the school. : STILES: Dad, what's really going on here? : ISAAC: Barrow went after kids with glowing eyes? He said those exact words? : STILES: Yeah, and no one knows how he woke up from anesthesia-- just that when they opened him up, they found a tumor full of live flies, which in any other circumstance would be all kinds of awesome. : LYDIA: Did you say flies? : ALLISON: concerned Lydia? : LYDIA: All day, I have been hearing this sound. It's like this buzzing... : ALLISON: Like the sound of flies? : LYDIA: Exactly like the sound of flies. : KEN: All I'm saying is, I don't understand why you're sitting here with me instead of in the cafeteria with the other kids. : KIRA: Maybe I want to keep you company... : KEN: You should be embarrassed to be seen with me, not keeping me company! : KEN: Kira, you must have some friends by now? : KIRA: sighing I don't know what's wrong with me. I had a lot of friends back home... But here, it's like every time I open my mouth, I just start rambling like an idiot. : KEN: "Try again. Fail again. Fail better." : KIRA: Are you quoting Samuel Beckett to me? : KEN: smiling I thought that was Yoda. : KEN: Someone will show an interest. You're a beautiful girl-- how could they not? : KIRA: The only one who's shown any interest in me is a rabid coyote. : KEN: Maybe you could date the coyote? : KIRA: I don't want a date, and I definitely don't need a boyfriend. I just want to make a few friends. : SCOTT: Sorry... : STILES: Hey, dude, where the hell have you been? : LYDIA: The police are leaving. Why are they leaving? : SCOTT: The police? : STILES: They must have cleared the building and grounds, which means he's not here. : SCOTT: Who? What are you guys-- : LYDIA: He has to be here. That sound... that buzzing I've been hearing? It's getting louder. : STILES: How loud? : STILES: Dad. Dad! : STILINSKI: Yeah? : STILES: You can't leave yet. : STILINSKI: We got an eyewitness that puts Barrow by the train station... : RAFAEL: Let's go, Stilinski! : STILES: Whoa, whoa, Dad! Please, just-- Lydia said that he's still here. : STILINSKI: Did she see him? : STILES: Not exactly, no... Well, not at all, actually. But she has a feeling-- a supernatural feeling. : STILINSKI: ...Lydia wasn't on the chessboard. : STILES: shrugging She is now. : STILINSKI: Kanima? : STILES: Um, Banshee. : STILINSKI: groaning Oh, God... : STILES: I know, I know how it sounds. But basically, it means that she can sense when someone's close to death. : STILINSKI: Can she sense that I'm about to kill you? : STILES: I don't know... : STILINSKI: All right, look-- I'm not saying I don't believe, but right now, I'm going with "eyewitness" over "Banshee." We're leaving a few deputies here. The school's on lockdown until three o'clock. Nobody comes in, nobody comes out. : STILINSKI: Buddy, that's the best I've got right now. That's the best I can give you, Stiles-- : STILES: You're leaving me here??? That's not-- that's the worst. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: You got it? : MELISSA: Promise me you'll be careful. I looked right in this guy's eyes, and it was terrifying. : SCOTT: Yeah, okay, Mom. I promise. Okay? : MELISSA: Okay... : SCOTT: Lydia thinks that he's still here, even though the cops searched the whole school... But, they didn't have one thing-- our sense of smell. : ALLISON: The bestiary is literally a thousand pages long. If I'm going to find anything about flies coming out of people's bodies, it could take me all night. : LYDIA: And remember-- the word in archaic Latin for "fly" is musca. : ALLISON: Got it. : LYDIA: Where do we start? : STILES: Upstairs. : STILES: We gotta go. : ISAAC: So, this is how it's gonna be now? We trust them? : SCOTT: Just because I'm letting them help, doesn't mean I trust them. : ISAAC: Yeah, well, I don't trust them, either. Or like them. In fact, I hate them and I just want them to die. : SCOTT: Well, if Barrow's actually here and he's got a plan, you might get what you want. : AIDEN: You got something? : ETHAN: offended Oh really? : LYDIA: Scott and Isaac are in the basement, right? : STILES: Yeah, with Ethan and Aiden. The plan is they meet in the middle in the boiler room. : LYDIA: All of the wolves-- all of the ones with glowing eyes are in the basement at the boiler room? : STILES: ...Oh, my God! An engineer could use a boiler room to blow up the whole school. We have to get them out of there. : LYDIA: We have to get everyone out. : COACH: Wow. Pulling a fire alarm on Mischief Night is one thing-- doing it when there's a mass murderer spotted nearby is insane! If I was four years younger, I'd punch you! : STILES: What? Coach, that doesn't make any sense... : COACH: Oh, well it does to me! : STILES: There-- : AIDEN: We didn't find anything. : SCOTT: Not even a scent. : STILES: It's three o'clock, so school's over. If there was a bomb, wouldn't he have set it off by now? : AIDEN: Does that mean everybody's safe? : LYDIA: I don't know... I just don't know... : COACH: How loud are you playing that thing? Let's go! : COACH: Get the hell out of here! DEREK'S LOFT : PETER: You know, there's always an element of danger to rituals like this... : PETER: I'm not particularly fond of them... unless they somehow... benefit me... : DEREK: What do you want? : PETER: I want to keep them. : PETER: Sentimental value. : PETER: She was your mother, but she was also my sister. : PETER: What? Am I not allowed a bit of sentiment? : DEREK: Too long. : PETER: No! No, wait! YUKIMURA HOUSE : KEN: Kira? Get ready for dinner. And put on something nice. : KIRA: Why would I need to wear something nice? : KEN: I invited a guest for what I like to call the "Thank You For Saving My Daughter From Becoming A Coyote Dinner" dinner. : SCOTT: Hey! : KIRA: Oh, God! : NOSHIKO: So, Scott... I'm sure that, as a native Californian, you've eaten at some pretty impressive Japanese sushi restaurants, but I have to tell you that my husband is a superb chef. : KEN: Okay, we have hamachi, uni, ikura, and hirame. : NOSHIKO: ...You've never eaten sushi before, have you? : SCOTT: Is it all raw? : KEN: Not the rice. : KIRA: groaning Oh, my God, guys. We were supposed to have lasagna tonight! : KEN: I was trying to impress him. I didn't want to bring out the-- : KEN: You know what? I'll make lasagna. : SCOTT: Oh, no, no! It's okay. I can try anything. Really, it's okay. : KIRA: Uh, here. Try holding this one like a pencil... And this one goes under it, like this... : KIRA: Then, you just move the top one... like, like this. Yeah. : SCOTT: Thanks. : NOSHIKO: Sushi? STILINSKI HOUSE : LYDIA: What do the different colored strings mean? : STILES: Oh, just different stages of the investigation. So, green is "solved," yellow is "to be determined," blue's just pretty... : LYDIA: What does red mean? : STILES: "Unsolved." : LYDIA: ...You only have red on the board. : STILES: irritably Yes, I'm aware, thank you. : LYDIA: Did you get detention for pulling the whole alarm? : STILES: Yep-- every day this week. : STILES: It's okay, though. We were onto something. : LYDIA: Even though we couldn't find any proof of Barrow being there? : STILES: Hey, Lydia, you've been right every time something like this has happened, okau? So, don't start doubting yourself now. : LYDIA: glumly No scent? No bomb? And I got you in trouble... : STILES: Okay, look-- Barrow was there, all right? You knew it. You felt it. Okay? And look, if you wanted to, I'd go back to that school right now and search all night just to prove it. : STILES: Get up. Get up now. We're going to the school. ARGENT APARTMENT : ISAAC: yelping AHHHHHHH! : ISAAC: Electrified the windows? : ALLISON: smugly'' Yep. : ISAAC: exasperatedly Didn't wanna say anything about it...? : ALLISON: smugly Nope. : ISAAC: sighing Okay. : ALLISON: What are you doing here? : ISAAC: I figured you could use an extra pair of eyes. : ALLISON: skeptically Can you read Latin? : ISAAC: No, but I can look at pictures... DEREK'S LOFT : PETER: It's not exactly my color... : PETER: This is going to be excruciatingly painful. : DEREK: Just do it. : PETER: Oh, I'm going to. I just wanted you to know... : PETER: We all have our petty revenges. YUKIMURA HOUSE : SCOTT: So you guys moved here from New York? : NOSHIKO: I have family ties here-- several generations. : SCOTT: Yukimura is Japanese, right? : NOSHIKO: Mmhmm. : KEN: Yes. Yes, but I'm actually Korean. When my wife and I married, I took her name, as she was the only surviving member of her family. : SCOTT: You didn't want to take both names? : NOSHIKO: We were married in Japan, where the law says that the couple must share the same name-- to belong to the same koseki. : KEN: My wife's lineage is quite unique. I was actually going to discuss it in class... : KIRA: groaning Please don't. : NOSHIKO: Kira! You should be proud of your heritage. : KEN: It was a profound honor to join your mother's family. : KIRA: ...Scott? What happened to your wasabi? : SCOTT: gasping I thought it was guacamole. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LYDIA: So, what are we looking for? : LYDIA: ...That was supposed to be locked. : STILES: Yeah, I know. Notice anything else? : LYDIA: It smells like chemicals... : LYDIA: They wouldn't have been able to catch his scent. : STILES: He was here, performing very minor surgery on himself. You were right. : LYDIA: Then why don't I feel good about this? : STILES: grimly Probably because he was here to kill somebody. : LYDIA: But who? : STILES: That's what we gotta figure out. We could spread out, start looking for... anything... : STILES: Lydia, what are those? : LYDIA: Atomic numbers. : STILES: Is it a formula? : LYDIA: Not really... Nineteen's potassium. The first two make potassium iodide. : STILES: confused Potassium is "K?" : LYDIA: From kalium, the scientific neo-Latin name. : STILES: What's radium? : LYDIA: R-A. : STILES: Kira... YUKIMURA HOUSE : SCOTT: the phone Yes, Mom-- I ate sushi. : MELISSA: the phone I didn't even know that you could use chopsticks! : SCOTT: the phone Mom, can I ask you something? : MELISSA: the phone Yeah? : SCOTT: the phone Why didn't you... How come you never changed your name back to Delgado? : MELISSA: the phone You mean, why did I keep your father's name? : SCOTT: the phone Yeah. : MELISSA: the phone Yeah, because it's your name too, honey. I gotta go sweetheart, okay? I love you. : SCOTT: Oh, thank God! No offense to sushi. : KIRA: sheepishly Yeah, we probably should have started you out on California rolls... : SCOTT: Mmhmm. : KIRA: happily' Mmm. ARGENT APARTMENT : ISAAC: You find anything? : ALLISON: There's a reference about flies being able to carry messages to the dead. What about you? : ISAAC: Oh, just Beelzebub-- the Lord of the Flies. : ALLISON: ...Are you serious? : ISAAC: What? : ALLISON: You were just trying to kiss me. : ISAAC: dazed No, I wasn't... : ALLISON: amused Then what were you trying to do? Headbutt me? : ISAAC: All right, maybe I was trying to kiss you. : ALLISON: panicking Are you completely, totally out of your mind? : ALLISON: You actually think that I would want to kiss you? : ALLISON: backtracking Or any Werewolf? Again? Because trust me on this, I would never kiss you. Ever. : ISAAC: amused Never? : ALLISON: defensively Never. : ISAAC: Okay. : ISAAC: All right, fine. I won't kiss you, either. : ARGENT: ...Allison, can I see you in my office? : ARGENT: Where I keep my guns? : ARGENT: shouting ANOTHER WEREWOLF??? DEREK'S LOFT : PETER: Did you see her? : PETER: What did you ask her? : PETER: Did she say anything about me? : PETER: ...Well, that doesn't look good. YUKIMURA HOUSE : SCOTT: Thanks for dinner... : KIRA: teasingly For the sushi, or the pizza? : SCOTT: awkwardly Uh... the pizza was good... : KIRA: You seem like a really nice guy, and not just because you kept me from getting eaten by a coyote. : SCOTT: Did I do something else? : KIRA: smiling Yeah... You remembered my name. YUKIMURA HOUSE : STILES: voiceover Scott! Scott? : STILES: Scott! : SCOTT: dazed Barrow, he took Kira! : STILES: We know. He was after her the whole time. ARGENT APARTMENT : ISAAC: the phone No, nothing. Just stuff about flies and the dead. Nothing else. : SCOTT: the phone All right, thanks. YUKIMURA HOUSE : SCOTT: We have to think of something. He's going to kill her. : LYDIA: I knew he was there. How did I know that? : STILES: Because you heard the flies, right? : SCOTT: What do you hear now? : LYDIA: frustrated Nothing! : LYDIA: I feel like I can do this, but I don't know what to do! It's like it's on the tip of my tongue, and I don't know how to trigger it. : LYDIA: groaning I just-I swear to God, it literally makes me want to scream. : STILES: ...Okay, then scream. Lydia, scream! : LYDIA: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! : LYDIA: It's not flies... It's electricity. : STILES: Wait a second-- Barrow was an electrical engineer. He worked at a power substation. : SCOTT: What substation? ELECTRICAL SUBSTATION : KIRA: What are you doing? : BARROW: Right now? : BARROW: Ah, right now, I'm gonna take your picture. Hmm? Just a little proof of our time here together... A little proof for all of those people who never believed. : KIRA: tensely Okay, you got your picture. You want to let me go now? : BARROW: Oh... Did you ever see a movie called Village of the Damned? The original, not the remake-- nobody cares about crappy remakes. I'm talking about the 1960 black-and-white masterpiece. : BARROW: Huh? It's about this group of children-- blonde-haired, beautiful children-- who can make their eyes glow. And they do terrible, terrible things. : BARROW: The tag-line on the poster read, "Beware the stare that will paralyze the will of the world." Now, when I told everyone that I'' saw children with glowing eyes, they wouldn't believe me! I tried to get them to ''do something! But they wouldn't budge! They wouldn't move... as if they had been paralyzed. : BARROW: I am going to shake them out of their paralysis. I'm going to get them moving. I am going to galvanize them! : STILES: Okay, wait here, all right? Just wait for the cops to come. : LYDIA: Me? Wait, why? : STILES: awkwardly I only got one bat... : KIRA: Scott! No! Look out! : SCOTT: groaning Don't! She's not-she's not the one you want! : SCOTT: No! Stop! No! ARGENT APARTMENT : ALLISON: Isaac? : ALLISON: Isaac! : ARGENT: Isaac! Isaac, come on! Open the door! : ALLISON: Isaac! '''END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3B Category:Unfinished Transcripts